Now Add HM Characters!
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: What happen if your favourite movies is starred by Harvest Moon Characters? Definitely, things won't go as smoothly as it's supposed to be!
1. Introduction

Hi guys! So I have decided to write this series! NOW ADD HM CHARACTERS! This is based from a youtube artist video which I forgot the name and the title of the video, the original is NOW ADD HELIUM. Yeah, sth like that, some of you may have heard about it before.

Basically this series will revolve around famous scenes from popular movies, dramas, or even fables with HM characters as the stars!

Give me your suggestion about the movies or anything and who I should feature, I may not be able to feature people from HM Animal Parade since I never play it before, I'm so sorry.

And yeah, mostly, this will be from Harvest Moon ANB since I love it the most.

Notes : Disclaimer for the whole series, I do not own anything

Enjoy the story! First up!

Romeo and Juliet

Featuring : Vaughn and Chelsea


	2. Romeo and Juliet

Ryo : Hi guys! I will be your guide (director) in case things happen so here I am! Today's movie will be Romeo and Juliet! Just to tell you, the original script is not mine. It is there for the sake of those who doesn't know what is actually happening in the original script. I cut the scripts to make it shorter though. Read the original if you are interested!

**Original Script**

_JULIET appears above at a window_

_ROMEO_

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
>Who is already sick and pale with grief,<br>That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
>Be not her maid, since she is envious;<br>Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.<br>It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,<br>Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
>To twinkle in their spheres till they return.<br>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
>The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br>That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
>That I might touch that cheek!<p>

JULIET

Ay me!

ROMEO

She speaks:  
>O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art<br>As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
>As is a winged messenger of heaven<br>Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
>Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him<br>When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
>And sails upon the bosom of the air.<p>

JULIET

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
>Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.<p>

ROMEO

[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;  
>So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,<br>Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
>Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,<br>And for that name which is no part of thee  
>Take all myself.<p>

ROMEO

I take thee at thy word:  
>Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;<br>Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

JULIET

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
>So stumblest on my counsel?<p>

ROMEO

By a name  
>I know not how to tell thee who I am:<br>My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
>Because it is an enemy to thee;<br>Had I it written, I would tear the word.

JULIET

My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
>Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:<br>Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

ROMEO

Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

JULIET

How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
>The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,<br>And the place death, considering who thou art,  
>If any of my kinsmen find thee here.<p>

ROMEO

With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
>For stony limits cannot hold love out,<br>And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
>Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.<p>

JULIET

If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

ROMEO

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
>Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,<br>And I am proof against their enmity.

JULIET

I would not for the world they saw thee here.

ROMEO

I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
>And but thou love me, let them find me here:<br>My life were better ended by their hate,  
>Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.<p>

**NOW ADD VAUGHN**

CHELSEA appears above at the window

VAUGHN

…

CHELSEA

Sigh…

VAUGHN

…

CHELSEA

Oh Vaughn, wherefore art thou, Vaughn?

VAUGHN

…

CHELSEA

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br>What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
>Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part<br>Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
>What's in a name? that which we call a rose<br>By any other name would smell as sweet;

VAUGHN appears in front of CHELSEA

CHELSEA

What man art thou bescreening in the night? So stumblest in my council?

VAUGHN

I'm Vaughn.

CHELSEA

…

VAUGHN

…

CHELSEA

Can't you speak your dialogue correctly!? It's not supposed to be like that, freak! I'm out of this place!

CHELSEA leaves the stage

VAUGHN

….

I did say my name.

**THE END**

Ryo : Well, this is about it. So what do you think? If many people are interested, I will continue to do this, just give me your suggestion! Which movie or film or drama and who do you want to feature? Thanks for reading!

Next up!

Alladin

Featuring : Allen


End file.
